But it was too late
by MadamMeowB01
Summary: A one shot fanfic based on the first scene of Batman: Under The Red Hood.


Okay! So exciting! This is the first fanfiction I've ever published... Yay! I'm still not totally sure how this all works, but hopefully y'all will enjoy...

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Pain. complete and utter pain. Everything hurt. It was more then I had ever felt, it was more than I could take. Where was Batman? I had finally found someone who had my back, who wouldn't let me down, but instead of Batman rescuing me, I was lying on the ground in a puddle of my own blood. That crowbar. Coming down again and again, the sickening crunch of my own bones, splintering. Along with my mind. The Joker began to laugh maniacally, his sick laughter echoing with the sound of the crowbar. "Wow, that looked like it really hurt." He ginned. Thump. Thump. Thump. I fell onto the ground again, groaning with pain."Wait, hold on a moment, that looked like it hurt a lot more! So, let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more… A?" Thump. "Or B?" Thump. "Forehand?" Thump. "Or backhand?" Thump. Oh how I hated this man. I wanted to hurt him like was hurting me. I wanted to beat him until he cried. But all I could do was lie here helplessly as he hit me over and over. I swore at him under my breath and he must have heard me because he bent down and pulled back my head by the hair. "A little louder lamb chop. You may have a collapsed lung, that often impedes the oratory." I took the strength that I had and spat blood at his face, my mouth being so full of it. He slammed my face back onto the floor. "Now that was just rude." He said wiping the blood of his face. "At least the first boy blunder had some manners…" I grinned and looked up at him, smiling with my bloody teeth. Even the prospect of him being a bit annoyed was better than nothing. "I suppose I should teach you a lesson for next time." He said pondering it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "Nah, I'll just continue beating you up with this crowbar!" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to pretend I was all okay- that it was going to be okay. But really, I had no idea. I think eventually I lost consciousness and was temporarily at peace in a dark and painless bliss. When I woke up though everything came back. The pain, the feeling of being totally alone, the thought that this one adventure might not have a happy ending. I suddenly realized I was no longer being beaten by the crowbar and I cracked one eye open. The Joker was standing in the doorway putting on his coat. "Okay kiddo, i gotta go. It's been fun though, right? Although maybe just a smidge more fun for me then you, I'm just guessing cause you're being awfully quiet." He smiled, in his evil twisted way. "Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey!" He pulled up his hood. "Tell the big guy I said, hello" He closed the door and I could hear his footsteps crunching away in the snow. I gathered all my strength and did a sloppy somersault, getting my tied up hands in front of me. I shakily stood up and tried to take a step forward but it was agony. I immediately fell on my face. Shit. I looked up at the door and threw all my remaining dignity out the window. I started dragging myself across the cold floor, leaving a bloody trail behind me. When I finally got there I reached up, the door wouldn't open, it was probably padlocked from the outside. I turned around and leaned against the door. Normally I could've busted it open, or looked for another exit, but i was far too weak. Every breath I took was ragged and strained and it hurt so much. Maybe someone would find me, maybe they would be able to save me in time. Then suddenly I heard a beeping noise, my heart sank. I knew exactly what it was even before I saw the boxes of explosives, even before I saw the timer, counting down from a number far too low… (00:09) There was nothing I could do, so I just accepted it. (00:08) The pain would be gone anyway. (00:07) And it wasn't like anyone would care, except Dick I guess. (00:06) And Alfred. (00:05) And... Bruce. (00:04) But what was that? (00:03) I hardly wanted to believe it, but as it got nearer the sound of a motorcycle was undeniable. (00:02) Was Batman going to come and save me? Was it all going to be okay? (00:01) Was there a chance I wasn't going to die, all alone and in pain- (00:00)

But it was too late.


End file.
